


100 Kinks - Stingus - Surprise sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 4 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: StingusKink: Surprise sex





	100 Kinks - Stingus - Surprise sex

**Author's Note:**

> Stingus - Surprise sex  
> a request for my best friend <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“Heh, didn’t expect me to visit ya here, did ya?” Sting stood with his chest pressed against Rufus’ backside, his chin resting on the other man’s shoulder what worked out perfectly as there wasn’t a very huge difference in their height. 

In fact the memory make mage had been perfectly caught off guard to find out that he wasn’t alone in the guild’s library, not anymore. Rufus tried to tell himself that he was still in the middle of deciding whether or not he approved of this or not but the truth is that he had long lost himself to the pleasure instead of choosing a decision made by his mind, not his heart. 

“What if.,. _ahh_ … if someone catches us?” The long-haired man mewled softly as the dragon slayer pushed inside of him again and he supported himself against the book shelf he was facing, feeling Sting’s chest against his back. 

“No one will. We’re alone, ya don’t need to worry.” And there was familiar reassurance in Sting’s voice and Rufus felt how the blond nuzzled against the crook of his neck in an affectionate manner, his motions slow and considerate. 

And still, they shouldn’t be doing this! Not here! They could still get caught! 

“Relax, Rufus. I want to enjoy this. _Together with ya_ ,” the blond slayer continued noticing how the memory mage tensed up around him a little. Yet he knew little about what kind of struggles were still roaming around in the other’s mind sometimes but what he knew was that he wanted Rufus to enjoy this, sincerely. They hadn’t been together for all too long but it felt so light-hearted and… _right_ and perhaps he was just imagining it, but Sting wished to believe that he managed to create more light-hearted vibes around the reserved memory make man. 

“Ya feel amazing… So warm… So tight…” Sting purred and wrapped his arms around the other man’s stomach, hearing him gulp before it turned into another moan of approval as his lover continued with his tender thrusts. 

“ _Sting_ …”


End file.
